


One Last Thing

by meetmebackat221bbakerstreet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetmebackat221bbakerstreet/pseuds/meetmebackat221bbakerstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John goes after Sherlock when he realizes that he has left his wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I actually first wrote this after The Sign of Three aired. It was just sitting in my drafts for the longest time, unfinished. I thought I should finally finish it and post it for you lovely people. Enjoy!

John had never felt more elated in his life. He had just married the woman of his dreams, his best friend gave a surprisingly heart-warming speech, and he was expecting his first child in the near future. Sherlock had just given them the news and now it felt as if he could take on the world, knowing that he had the two loves of his lives, fighting by his side. John would always remember the vow Sherlock made, and he knows that Sherlock would never betray that, not this time. 

He was dancing with Mary, or it felt as if he was floating. His smile never went away from his face, his arms grew tighter around Mary and they’re bodies drew closer. Mary was matching his own smile, and she had tears in her eyes, but for once, John wasn’t quick to wipe them away. He knew those tears were because of the most perfect day of their lives.

They continued to dance, until John felt a tap on his shoulder.

"John? John. It’s Sherlock. I saw him leave about a half hour ago. He hasn’t come back. I Just though you’d like to know." Molly said with a concerned look on her face.

John thought to himself, this isn’t exactly surprising. Sherlock doesn’t like weddings, even if it was his best friends. John could understand him leaving with all of the dancing and people around. But Sherlock didn’t look like he was getting ready to leave when he talked to him after his and Mary’s first dance. He would also assume a case but John knows that Sherlock wouldn’t take one right now, not after what happened earlier.

He had an uneasy feeling about this one, while leaving early was Sherlock-like. Sherlock leaving… John, of all days, was un-Sherlock like.

"Alright, well, I’ll call him, see where he’s at." John nodded a thanks to Molly and walked off the dance floor with Mary following.

"That’s odd, I didn’t think Sherlock would leave so early." Mary commented.

"No," John mumbled as he tapped on his phone, pulling up Sherlock’s contact, "I didn’t think so either. Maybe I can convince him to come back. I’m going to step outside, go on and dance with everyone else, someone else should be lucky enough to dance with you tonight."

Mary smiled, leaned in and kissed him briefly and walked back to the dance floor.

John walked outside, as he put the phone to his ear. He waited for an answer, but no pick-up. 

He decided to text.

Where are you?

-J

He waited. 

"Over here."

John spun around and saw Sherlock come out of the trees.

"What the hell you doing out here for?"

Shrugging, “It was getting too crowded in there. I was thinking about going back to Baker Street in a few minutes.”

"I know weddings aren’t your area, but I would like it if you stayed longer." John looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"I think it’s best if I leave." 

John’s head snapped up, “Why would you think that? Mary wants you here too, you know.”

Sherlock walked towards him and put his hands behind his back, “I have stayed here for a long enough time. I gave the silly best man speech and I managed to solve a case without anyone actually dying and making your wedding into a crime scene. I’ve done what was required of me.”

John laughed, he knows this Sherlock. The side of Sherlock that gets defensive when he doesn’t want to say what is really bothering him. Sherlock tries to get out of it by using logic, that there are no reasons for him to be feeling a certain way. John knows this man by heart, he knows this man’s heart. It’s complicated, and he is most complicated man that John has ever meant. But he lived with the man for a long time, he’s seen Sherlock in ways no one has, and he can tell when the famous Sherlock Holmes, is lying.

"That’s utter bullshit, Sherlock, and you know it. I don’t know who you’re trying to fool, I am your best friend you know. I can see right through you."

Sherlock tensed, “See through what?”

"Something is going on. You’re feeling emotions. And you can’t handle it, so you’re trying to logic your way out of it. I don’t want any of that. Tell me what’s going on."

"It is best if you get back to your wife now, John. She’s waiting for you." Sherlock went to turn to walk away.

John ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder, Sherlock tried to shake it but John was strong, if not even more strong than Sherlock, “Mary has plenty of people to dance with and I have a lifetime to dance with her. But what I need to know right now, is what is going on with you.”

Sherlock’s faced flickered, as if the emotion was trying to break through, but it hadn’t won over just yet, “Nothing, John. I’m fine.”

"Which is the exact opposite of not fine."

"Go back."

"No."

"Now."

John through his hands up in the air, “Then you will have to drag me into that building by force and I know you don’t want to make a scene so lets just make this easier on both of us and tell me what the bloody hell is wrong with you.”

"Nothing. I am fine."

John laughed again and rubbed his face in his hands, “I don’t get you, Sherlock, even when I do, I don’t. You care so much that you don’t realize when you try to push away your feelings for someone else, it makes that person feel like shit. I want to help, so just let me.”

"You can’t! You can’t help me, John. No force on this god forsaken planet could possibly help me now. It’s over and I don’t want to discuss it with anyone, especially you." Sherlock shouted, his breathing heavier by the minute.

John, unfazed,”Resorting to being rude is not going to solve anything. I know you don’t mean that so please, just tell me.”

"You really want to know."

"Of course I do, you idiot."

"Fine."

Sherlock waited a beat. Holding his breath, watching John’s face, waiting for the reaction.

"I’m in love."

John starred. And blinked. Blinked some more. Sherlock Holmes… In love?

"You?"

"Yes.?"

"Love."

"Don’t make me repeat myself."

"With who?"

Sherlock sighed, “I’ll let you deduce it on your own. You’ll get there.”

John let out a frustrated groan but knew that Sherlock would make him come to this own conclusions.

"Right, okay. In love. You. Alright. You never did specify if you were gay or not, so I guess I don’t have to rule out any gender. And you’re really not that close to anyone. There is Molly, which you have grown fond of, but it can’t be her. You were never interested in her from the start and while she is smart, you don’t fit well together. She’s too… Much, for the lack of a better term. Okay… Who else? Lestrade? It would make the most sense, considering everything he has done for you, but that still doesn’t match up, you guys drive each other insane most of the time."

John looked up at the sky. Deducing the person Sherlock is in love with was something he never thought he would have to do. He didn’t know Sherlock was capable of it. He always knew it wasn’t his area, that’s what he told John the first time they had dinner together. While John was a bit disappointed, he never let it get to him.

He looked to Sherlock, “Any clues, then?”

Sherlock looked down, “It’s a man.”

"So, you are gay?"

Sherlock shrugged, “I have no preference in gender.”

"Huh." John clucked his tongue, it made sense once he thought about it. Sherlock never gave anyone special treatment because of gender, he only cared about their minds, if they were smart, clever.

"You need a person who doesn’t really need to match your intellect, god knows you would kill them before they threaten that, but you need someone who can keep you on your feet. Not boring."

Sherlock’s eyebrow twitched, “Very good.”

"Someone who likes to do dangerous things, or doesn’t mind you doing dangerous things. But needs to be that balance. Who needs to ground you when you start to get to be too much. Someone who can talk some bloody sense into you."

Rolling his eyes, “It should be obvious by now. John, who is the one person who has done that for me? Go on, I know you know this.”

John blinked, as far as he knew, he was the only person to be this close to Sherlock. To be able to keep his head in the right place. The only one who never minded the danger of his career choice, the only one who would patch him up. Who let Sherlock just be Sherlock without strings attached. Who got the way Sherlock worked and how he functioned. 

John was the only man who knew Sherlock Holmes.

A wave of guilt came crashing over him, but it wasn’t stopping. His stomach twisted. He put a hand up to his forehead, “Oh, god. God. How… How did I miss this? How could I miss this?”

"Do not feel guilty for this, John. It was me who kept my… feelings a secret. You were never supposed to find out." Sherlock said, facing him but no look of emotion crossed his face. It was stone. 

"No. No, I should have known. I should have seen… Oh, why didn’t I see this? The person Sherlock Holmes chose to love was me and I didn’t even see."

"You had Mary. You have Mary and you love her. I would never come in the way of you and her. She’s good to you John, and she deserves you.” 

John laughed incredulously, “And you think you don’t?”

More shrugging, “I put your life in danger. I let you think me dead for two years. I think it is quite clear who deserves you.”

John glanced around him, emotions racing and for once, he wasn’t sure what to do. He loves Mary, oh god, does he love Mary. But he loves Sherlock. He always has. Mary helped him get over Sherlock. He thought he would spend his life with Sherlock, until he died. He needed to move on. He had to. And so he did.

He marched up to Sherlock, but didn’t dare look him in the eyes, “Listen. God, listen to me. I did love you. Of course I bloody did. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and there isn’t a day that goes by where I am not thankful for you. But Jesus, Sherlock, I can’t. And I know you know that. I can’t. Not with Mary in the picture.”

Sherlock sighed, “I know, John. I know.”

"And I am so sorry, for any pain I’m causing you. I want you to be happy, Sherlock, I do. And I do love you. Just not in that way, not anymore."

They were silent for a few minutes. Until Sherlock laughed.

"Anymore. John Watson, the bravest, wisest, and kindest man I’ve had the good fortune of knowing, was in love with me once. I will settle for that."

John’s pulled him forward in a crushing hug, “God, you. For such a selfish bastard, you can be so entirely selfless.”

Sherlock hesitated, but finally put his arms around John, and held him, for what he knew would be his only and last time to do so. He mumble in his hair, “Don’t get used to it.”

John laughed, even though the lump in his throat was begging him to cry, “God, no.” 

John held him for longer. He held him for all the nights that they could have spend in the same bed. He held him for the mornings they could have waken up together. He held him for the future they were never going to have together,

There was nothing more John wanted to do than take all Sherlock’s pain away. He can’t imagine what it felt like for Sherlock to stand there, the entire day, watching the man he loves, marry someone else.

He gripped tighter.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, John pulled away, but not all the way. His hands still grabbing Sherlock’s waist, he looked up at Sherlock, “I wish I could… Could do something. Is there anything at all, Sherlock, anything that will make this better?”

Sherlock starred intently down at him, feeling his hands press against his waist, he didn’t want John to ever let go, he felt like these were the hands that put him back together, and he wouldn’t know what to do if he fell apart again.

"I will be fine, John. I just want you to be happy. Live a long, full life."

John shook his head in disbelief, “I still feel useless. I… I just want…” John lost his words and just looked at Sherlock. Looked at the man who he was breaking, the man who loved him. He didn’t know what to do. He know what he could do. 

He started to inch closer to Sherlock’s face. It was one kiss, a kiss he can give Sherlock. It wasn’t much, but it was something. He moved slow, to show that it was entirely up to Sherlock how this went. He could pull away now, if it was too much. 

Sherlock saw John’s facial expression change and knew what he was going to do as he started to move closer to him. He could tell he was giving him a way out, but Sherlock didn’t move. He know he should. He thought about all the work he did into making sure that John would never do anything to mess with Mary and his relationship.

But they were already married. And John claims that he doesn’t love him anymore. And Sherlock Holmes is a very, very selfish man.

He didn’t move away, so that caused John’s lips to fall onto his. Sherlock knew this was the only kiss he would get from John ever, so he responded right away, not letting his moment go to waste. 

They moved together perfectly, as if they were made for each other. And all too soon, John broke free but kept his face an inch away from Sherlock’s. 

"I’m sorry that’s all I can give you." said John. 

Sherlock laughed and thought how ridiculous this man was. John Watson, who saved his life on numerous occasions. Who made him the happiest man in the world. Who made him tea even if Sherlock was being rude. John Watson. His John Watson. He loved the man more than he would ever be capable of loving anything.

"Don’t be stupid, John. You’ve given me everything." replied Sherlock, finally stepping away from him and folding his hands behind his back.

John felt the warmth of Sherlock’s body disappear and he was snapped back into reality. He looked around and finally remembered exactly where he was. He thought about Mary and how she must be waiting for him. 

As if Sherlock could read his mind, he spoke, “You should go back.”

"You should come with me." It was a feeble attempt.

"No, John. I don’t think I can." 

John looked up and down and Sherlock and felt his chest ache for the man he used to be in love with and at the same time, still loves with all his heart. He knew Sherlock couldn’t come back in. He could not hurt his best friend anymore. And yet, John could not move.

Sherlock noticed his hesitation, “Captain Watson, you are relieved of your duty. Go and enjoy your wedding.” Sherlock gave a more playful smile at John, it an attempt to let him know that he was going to be just fine, even if his heart was breaking for the fifth time today.

John laughed at his stab at humor but quickly recomposed himself. He stood up straight and squared his shoulders and gave Sherlock one, quick nod. Sherlock nodded at him back, and John turned sharply, back through the doors without a backwards glance. 

Sherlock watched him go, with a heavy heart, lips still tingling from the kiss, and turned away without looking back.


End file.
